


Sherlollipops - Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [150]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from petrabille on tumblr: 2. things you said through your teeth, sherlolly, and Sherlock should say it:3 PS. You’re amazingballs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Things You Said Through Your Teeth

“Molly, I swear to God, if you don’t stop arguing with me…” Sherlock said through gritted teeth, his hands clenching at his sides.

“You don’t believe in God, so don’t expect me to take any threats in His name seriously,” Molly shot back, matching him glare for glare. “Not from you! Matter of fact, don’t threaten me at all!”

“I’m not threatening you!” He looked utterly outraged at the accusation.

Molly folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare at him. “Oh? Because that’s exactly what it sounded like to me, Sherlock. A threat. If I don’t stop arguing with you, you’ll, what? Deduce something horrible about me? Too late, been there, done that. Tell your brother to ruin my career? A bit of an overreaction, I’d think, considering. Plus he likes me, or at least he likes my fairy cakes and ability to keep a secret, so I doubt he’d do it even for you.”

Sherlock’s expression, already dark, became positively thunderous at her mocking tones. “If you don’t stop arguing with me,” he said through his teeth, “I will do something I will probably regret.”

“Such as?”

Sherlock stared at her, licked his lips, then pressed them together in a determined expression. “Such as this,” he growled, placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her.

A few minutes later, both of them breathless and pink-cheeked, they broke apart, although Sherlock was still cradling her head and her arms were still wrapped around his waist. “Right,” Molly said, staring up at him. “That was…what was that, exactly?”

“Me trying to explain that I wasn’t here to argue with you about anything, especially not Mr. Lassiter.” He gestured toward the uncovered body lying on the slab a few feet away from them. “I just wanted to…John said I should stop lying to myself and everyone else about how I…feel about you.”

“And how do you feel about me?” Molly asked, a smile dancing on her lips and her brown eyes sparkling, her mood gone from stormy to sunny in an instant. “Because I’m sorry, Sherlock, I’m not about the subtext. I need to hear it from you, plain and simple.”

“Plain and simple, Molly Hooper, I…love you. As in, I’m in love with you. And I hope you’re not, that you’re still…”

“Plain and simple, Sherlock Holmes, I love you too. As in, I’m also in love with you and have been since about five minutes after we met.”

Sherlock let out a breath and grinned. “Good, good, glad we’ve got that sorted.”

“No regrets, then?”

He shook his head. “Nope,” he said, popping the p as he pulled her closer. “None at all.”

They were still kissing when John and Greg popped in to see how the autopsy was going…and popped right back out again seconds later, mutually deciding it could wait.

But John made sure to take one picture, to send to Mary via text, with the message, “Looks like you were right” attached.


End file.
